Isabel's diary
by Iris Deveraux
Summary: What if Lucien Castle and Tristan de Martel show up in Mystic Falls. For the better and for the worse here they are. It will get Isabel head over heels. Looking for a beta reader
1. Pilot: mystery guys

It is the night. A man and a woman are driving in their car through the woods. They are happily chatting. Suddenly, the fog came out from the shadows. There is a man in the middle of the road. And the car hit the man and sent him flying through the air.

"We just hit someone, oh my god," the shocked woman said.

"Call for help," the man said just as shocked as she is. He then gets out of the car hoping that the man he just hit is still alive. He approaches the man who is lying on the road. The man on the road wakes up and bites him in the neck.

"There is no signal, Darren! Darren?" The woman gets out of the car and realized that her boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. Then a dead body falls off the sky and crashed into the car. The woman screams in fear and starts running before getting dragged up in the sky.

 **September 7** **th** **, 2009**

"Dear Diary, today is the start of the school year. Maybe, this year will be different, maybe I will not be the freak of the school anymore. While I've been being friends with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline – the most popular girls of high school, the other students treat me as the freak of the show. They may be right. I mean, I don't have parents, I live with Bonnie and her grandmother. She says that I am a witch, but I am not. I do not have any magic of my own. My only way to do magic is to draw it from another source, I guess I am just a magic thief. But, now it's time to go to school. Be brave Isabel and face the school year like you've done it so many times before"

I apprehend going to school. I never liked it anyway. Now that I am in Bonnie's car I resign myself to sit and say to myself that maybe it will not be that bad.

"My Grams has been telling me all summer that I am psychic. Our ancestors were for Salem. Witches and all that kind of stuff. I was like put this woman in a home. Then, I realized I predicted Obama, Heath Ledger" Bonnie was _again_ chatting happily about this, like she's done all summer. Ok girl, you're a psychic, we know. Period. "Elena, back in the car," Bonnie says, driving me off of my thoughts"

" Sorry Bonnie I did it again didn't I" Elena admitted. "You were saying?"

"That I'm psychic now" Bonnie answered, smiling

" OK, then predict something about me," Elena asked jokingly

"Well, I see.." Bonnie replied, right before a crow crashed itself on the windshield. "My god, that was quite scary" I breathed. "Elena, Isabel are you all right? It was like a crow or something. It just came out of nowhere".

" It's okay Bonnie, I am not going to be afraid of cars for the rest of my life" Elena answered for us both.

"I see a kick-ass year, and that you will be beyond happy" Bonnie finally predicted. If only that could be true for me too.

Here we are. High school hallways. "Elena" Caroline approaches us and hugs Elena ignoring both Bonnie and me. "How is she? Is she good" Caroline turns to Bonnie, tactless as always, but I love her anyways.

"Caroline, I'm right here, and yes I feel much better". Elena waved her hand to Caroline.

"Ok guys, I see you later," Caroline says before going away, cheerfully as usual. Sweet Caroline.

Bonnie and Elena suddenly stop in front of the school office, and I almost bumped into Bonnie.

"What is going on guys?" I asked. Then I turned my eyes to where they are currently watching and see the back of a man.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar," Bonnie says. No, not that psychic thing again. She's been talking about that all summer and it's really getting on my nerves.

Then I saw Elena going the to the boy's bathroom. What the hell? Probably something with Jeremy. Then, the guy walks out the school office and I can say he's hot. What am I talking about? Like if a guy is to going to get interested with me. I am the freak of the school, remember?

The history class with Tanner is as boring as usual. Well, I am busy noticing the new guy and Elena exchanging looks. He's staring at her. Like I said, no guy will ever be interested in me.

"Dear Diary, I thought that year would be different, but I was wrong. People were still looking at me like the freak I am. But I can consider myself happy because I survived the hardest day of the year". Finally, I am back in my sanctuary – the Mystic Grill.

"Excuse me,"A male voice suddenly says, and I nearly jumped off my seat. I rose up my head the most handsome guy I've ever seen. I looked around and see no one. Is that guy really talking to me? It would seem so. I mean, he's even hotter than Elena's mystery guy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I was wondering if you were from here, a townie," He asked. I guess he is really talking to me.

"Yes I have been living my whole life here" I answered, my voice shaking by the beauty, the self-confidence, the mystery and something else I can't put a name on it that that was radiating from this guy.

"Forgive me, I just arrived in town and I couldn't help but wonder what was a pretty girl like yourself was doing in here all by herself. I'm Lucien by the way." He continued.

 _Pretty?_! He called me _pretty._ That guy must be blind. I mean, I am not hideous but definitely not pretty. Actually, I'm a common girl. "Isabel" I finally replied. "I… I have to go," I said, starting to feel ill-at-ease. So, I rose up from my seat, grabbed my stuff, and walked out of the Grill before he has the chance to talk back. Once outside, I had to lean onto the wall to regain some composure. Afterward, I walked back home wondering what has just happened.

Later that evening, I returned to the Mystic Grill with Bonnie, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt. Bonnie was talking with Matt about his break-up with Elena. I caught myself to see if the mystery man from earlier – or _Lucien_ as he called himself was still here. But there was no sign of him.

Finally, Elena arrived with her mystery guy. Matt rose up and all the Grill is looking at him. Is he going the confront Elena and her new friend. No, they just introduce themselves. Then, we are talking about the Back to School Party tomorrow night. Suddenly, Bonnie asks me what, or _who_ I'm searching.

"Oh, no one " I replied. But Bonnie doesn't seem convinced by my answer.

" Come on. You know you're a terrible liar" She insists.

"Fine, a man just happened to speak to me earlier," I told her with a sigh.

" Wait not you too. Why am the only one without a mystery man?" She exclaimed half joking.

"Wait I don't have one either, that's not fair" Caroline, who has been listening to the whole conversation, says.

 **Stefan's POV,**

I can't believe what _or who_ I saw. Lucien Castle is in town. This is a very, very bad thing. Then Zach walked into the room slightly angry. He threw the newspaper onto the table.

"You promised" He tossed. I look at the headlines,

"They say it is an animal attack". I answered. I got it. Zach thinks I killed those innocents.

" I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake". Zach replied before leaving the room.

 _Lucien._ His name rolled on my tongue filled with hate. I am not going to let him ruin everything. I want a new life, a fresh start. And, iflet him, he _is_ going to ruin everything. I can't let him do that.

So, what did you readers think? I haven't decided yet if this going a Tristan/Isabel pairing or a Lucien/Isabel pairing. Tell me, what would you prefer? I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.


	2. Pilot: who's the attacker?

**Hello readers. Firstly, I would like to thank you, Only reviewer, for your review. As in for Aurora, I am planning to make her show up but I don't know when and how yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries/The Originals characters. The fanfiction is for entertainment purpose only. I do not intend to make any money from it/**

Pilot: who's the attacker?

 **September 8** **th** **, 2009**

History class is the most boring class ever. Tanner has been babbling for seems like hours about the Battle of Willow Creek. "How many casualties resulted of this Battle, Ms. Bennet?" questioned Tanner.

"A lot... I'm not sure. Like a whole lot" answered Bonnie raising her nose from her notebook.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennet. Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to get rid of your embedded jock stereotype". Tanner asked while doing his usual insufferable self. Okay, now I'm praying that I wouldn't be the next one on his list. "Elena, surely you can enlighten us on this major event of our history". Relief, that's what I feel in that instant.

"No, Mr. Tanner I have no idea" Elena answered.

"Elena, I've been lenient last year for obvious reasons. But the personal excuses ended with summer break" Okay, clearly that was mean and unprofessional.

"There were 346 casualties unless you're counting local civilians

"That's correct M.. Salvatore, except there were no local civilians casualties"

"Actually, they were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers fired the church thinking weapons were hidden in there but they were wrong. The founder's archives are kept at the Civil Hall if you like to brush up on your facts, M. Tanner". Elena's mystery guy answered – Stefan, I think that's his name. That was pretty fun. Finally, someone put back Tanner in his place.

I wonder what I'm doing here, at the woods for the Back to School Party. I've never liked that kind of stuff anyway. But Bonnie practically dragged me here, so it's not like I had the choice. I walked up to Bonnie and Elena who are talking about Stefan. Okay, I have to admit he's handsome but not as handsome as the guy from yesterday at the Grill. "No no no no Isabel, you're not going into this now. It's not like you're going to see him again" I said to myself.

"So where is he?" Bonnie inquired.

"I don't know you're the psychic one" Elena responded.

"Right, I forgot" How could you have forgotten that since you've been talking about this the whole summer. "So give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate" Bonnie spoke.

"Wait, you need a crystal bowl," I said looking for a bottle. I found one and gave it to Bonnie. When she grabbed it, she suddenly froze, eyes wide open like she was scared. I have to admit the is was a little bit scary.

"Wh.. what just happened?" I inquired.

"When I touched the bottle, I saw something, there were a crowded Mystic Grill and a man standing alone in a corner watching the scene," Bonnie said. At this point, I couldn't help but think about the mystery man I met yesterday at the Grill. No, that only be my imagination tricking me. I mean, how could Bonnie's vision and the guy be connected. Or Bonnie is drunk, that could be an explanation too. Bonnie seemed troubled and left quickly to get us refill. Great, Stefan just came out of nowhere and now Elena and he are flirting and then go away to a more isolated place. So now, I'm all by myself.

 **Third person POV**

Near the party, Vicki is walking around, thinking about what happened between her, Tyler and Jeremy. Then, fog appears from nowhere.

" Jeremy, Jeremy, is that you" she inquired after hearing some crackling noise nearby. But nobody talked back. A man is standing behind her, she turns around starting to feel frightened. She knows she's not alone in that woods. She knows that something – _or someone_ – is very close by. She turns around but there is nobody. She shakes her head cursing herself for being so stupid. What could happen in Mystic Falls? Then she turns back to walk back to the party, and she screams. Somebody is standing right in front of her. He attacks her before she could do or say anything.

 **Isabel's POV**

I look around me to see where did Bonnie and Elena go. I saw Matt confronting Elena about what she's doing with Stefan. I like Matt but he can be stubborn and a little stupid sometimes. I mean, he should let Elena go, it's not like it's gonna work between them anymore.

Suddenly, I heard someone screaming. The whole party looks at whats going on. Wait a minute, did I just heard Elena screaming. Then I see her and Jeremy carrying someone who seems hurt in his arms. I was horrified when I recognize that the hurt person is Vicki. At the back of the party, I saw Stefan leaving in a hurry. He seems rather distraught. That's kinda weird.

 **Stefan's POV**

I rushed back home, and I walked upon Zach, who asked me about what's going on.

"There was another attack, and it wasn't me" I responded quickly before going upstairs in a rush. _Damn you, Lucien,_ I said to myself before rushing upstairs to my room. Suddenly, I hear a crow croaking while it gets into the house. Before I even had the time to turn back to the balcony, a man is standing there.

"Hello, brother," No, that can't be true, no, not him too.

"Damon," that's all I managed to answer.

"It's been fifteen years Damon" I pleaded.

"Thank God, I couldn't have stayed one more minute in the nineties. That horrible look grunge did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads". He joked. Like it was funny. I don't have time for those bad jokes. I mean, I have Lucien to track down in order to prevent him from harming people.

"Where are you here Damon" I wonder.

"I could ask you the same question. Even though, I'm pretty sure that the answer can be summarized in one little word: Elena. I'm here because I miss my little brother. You, know, she took my breath away Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Tell me, when was the last time you has something stronger than a squirrel" Damon start hitting me "Come on don't you crave a little" He continued. "Oh yeah, we could spare ourselves the hunt and get straight to Elena.

"I said stop" I shouted before barring my vampire features and running at him and throwing him out of the window. Then, I landed harshly on the pavement, with Damon nowhere to be seen. I finally managed to rise and saw Damon being pulled up by the throat in the air by a man wearing a suit.

"Now, now gentlemen, even I enjoy a good fight every so often, there is no need for such vulgarities," said the man with the suit

"Who are you?" I asked

"Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Tristan de Martel, and you must be the infamous Salvatore brothers" he responded.

"What are you doing here?" I replied

"That's none of your business for now. Don't worry we'll soon meet again" He spoke before leaving in a blink of an eye.

 **Isabel's POV**

Vicki's attack practically crashed the party. I was waiting in the parking lot with Elena to hear about Vicki. Then, Bonnie joined us seemly frightened.

"Isabel, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw or I think I saw, I have the feeling that… that is just the beginning". Here it is, Bonnie just scared me too, so I decided to go home. Then, I saw or I think I saw _Lucien_ at the border of the woods. And after that, within the blink of an eye, he was gone. Maybe, Bonnie is not the only one to have visions.

Eventually, I decided to go with Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill. I began to get bored with Caroline's cryings about Elena getting all the guys, that I surprised myself looking for Lucien.

 **Stefan's POV**

I thought that Lucien was the killer. Maybe I was wrong. It could be Lucien, or Damon or that Tristan. They're just as bad as each other. Any of the three could have killed the couple in the woods two days ago, and arrack Vicki. Elena and all the other inhabitants of the city are in danger now with three serial killers in town.

 **So, what did you think guys? Feel free to let me know of any suggestions you might have about what you like to see in this story.**


	3. The night of the comet

**The night of the Comet**

 **September 8** **th,** **2009, Unknown POV**

A man and a woman are camping in the forest. They are so in love that they are not scared. Yet, they should be because it is the same forest where I killed the couple in their car two days ago and where I assaulted Vicki yesterday. The man gets out of the tent, I grabbed him and I'm pretty sure the woman can hear a dripping noise pounds on the tent just after he leaves. She told him, she knew it was gonna rain. She gets out of the tent but it's not raining at all. She looks around frightened, and she sees her boyfriend up in a tree. The dripping noise she heard was actually her boyfriend's blood dripping on the tent. She runs for her life to the car. Suddenly, the car beeps and the door unlocks. The woman looks around nervously. I came out from nowhere, grab her and kill her. That was pretty easy.

 **Isabel's POV**

Dear diary, today will be different. I can sense it, feel it. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins, because I dreamt of him. And I know that I will see him again today.

I am now back at high school for another day of boring classes, but I don't mind. Because I know it's worth it. Because I will see him again tonight, I can feel it.

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" the always cheerful Caroline asked Bonnie while coming towards me.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch, family from Salem and all that stuff. But she was looped on the liquor so… Crazy family, yes, witches I don't think so" Bonnie answered.

"What about you Isabel. You spent all summer with Grams too. Did she not tell you something about a creepy witchy legacy too?" Caroline questioned jokingly.

"Well, she did say to me that I was some special kind of witch. A one who has no magic of her own and who can draw it from another source" I responded, not very convinced by what Grams said.

 **Stefan's POV**

I can't believe it. How could Lucien, Damon or Tristan or whoever attacked Vicki be so reckless? I just heard Matt saying to Elena and Isabel that Vicki knows that a vampire attacked her last night. That's why I rushed to the hospital. I kept cursing her attacker while searching for Vicki's room. She looked like a mess, oh man the vampire did not miss her last night. Then I had an idea that maybe Vicki could tell me what her attacker looks like. So, I compelled her to tell me everything she remembers about last night.

"It happened so fast, all I can remember is that is was a man with dark hair," she told me.

 **Isabel's POV**

After school, the girls and I headed to the Mystic Grill where we continued that conversation with no end about witches.

"Grams told me that the comet is a sign for blood and carnage. I mean last time, there was fear, blood and massacre" Bonnie started. Well, I don't think because I am not sensing it. Tonight, I'm feeling that I will meet that strange man, and nothing will prevent me from doing it. There is no way the mystery man and that whole blood and carnage thing are related. But, I can't help myself from sensing something like you couldn't put in any better my dear Isabel".

"After you poured Grams another shot and she talked to you about aliens" Caroline answered skeptically too. I mean, there is a world between some possible witchy legacy and a bowl of snow and ice indicating blood and death. After, that the conversation went to Stefan and Elena and sex.

 **Stefan's POV**

I was in my room writing in my journal where I heard voices in the parlor. I rushed off to it because it is not a good thing that Damon speaks with Elena. I just came in to hear Damon saying the word Katherine. I froze up to that and barely contained Damon from throwing Damon through the parlor. I managed to regain some self-control when Lucien barged in. Me, _Elena_ , Damon, and Lucien in the same room, things could not get any worse.

"I should probably go," Elena said after a few awkward minutes, sensing that the things were getting a little strained.

"Why are Damon and Lucien here? They put us all in danger. That girl at the hospital, she may talk" Zach asked after everyone else left.

"Because I came home, and Damon wants to make my life miserable. As in for Lucien, I have no idea but I will attempt to find out. I took care of the girl." I answered

" Are you so sure about that?" he wondered no very convinced

"No, I'm not. I'm not as strong as Damon or Lucien. But what else could I do?" I understood what he meant but I am at a major disadvantage.

 **Isabel's POV**

"So, have you seen again your mystery man from the Grill you keep talking about? Did you get his number" Bonnie assailed me with questions

"No, I haven't and we are not even close to the texting part" I answered wondering if I should tell her about the feeling I've got about Lucien. Should I tell her that I feel there is more behind his looks, something bigger than she or I could have ever imagined.

I walked around in the crowd with no precise goal. Suddenly someone lit my candle with his. I look up and I see _him._

" Hey" that's all he said, and that's all I managed to answer. It's like we're meant to meet each other" he jokes.

"I knew it" I let slipped before I knew what I was doing

"What do you mean?" he responded looking intrigued. I don't know why I'm pretty sure he already knows exactly what I am talking about.

"You know, I had that strange feeling all day long that I would meet you again tonight. And Sheila keeps saying that the comet is a harbinger of evil. I always thought she was wrong. But now, I'm starting to wonder what if she isn't." I absolutely don't know why I say that but I suddenly felt an urge to confide in him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what took me" I finally said.

"No problem. You know what, you should trust your visions" He says and then he was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving me confused. Seriously, who is that guy, who seems to know more about me than I. I have the feeling that he's not what he seems, maybe something beyond human.

 **Stefan's POV**

Great, now Vicki is missing. I'm pretty sure I know who abducted her; surely, the kidnapper is one of the three psychos who run in town. I'm checking the streets using my vampire enhanced senses when I hear a scream followed by Vicki and Damon's voices. I flashed to the roof of the abandoned building of which they are. Vicki is pleading Damon to spare her.

"Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies? "Damon teased me.

"Oh Come on, who could bear eating bunnies" a voice suddenly says from behind me – _Lucien._ "Just drop her off the roof" He spoke having no regards for human life. I focused back on Damon who tries to make Vicki break my compulsion.

"It was Stefan Salvatore who attacked you. He is a dangerous, vicious monster" Damon compelled Vicki

"Now you can feed and kill her or let her scream vampire around the town square." I'm pretty sure now Damon wants me dead, and Lucien is going to go for it.

"I want you to remember who you are. Just feed on her and make her forget" Damon says

"Oh come on, just kill them both" Lucien spoke seemingly bored.

"Now, now gentlemen, let's be done with this" Another voice suddenly spoke – _Tristan._ The merrier the merrier. He then grabs Vicki.

"Please don't kill her" I pleaded

"No one is killing anybody. Well, at least not tonight" I'm not sure I trust the last part on the sentence. He then compelled Vicki to forget everything that happened tonight.


	4. Friday night bites

**Only reviewer: thanks for your review. Huge clue in this chapter on who is the killer.**

Friday night bites

 **September 11** **th**

I met Elena and Bonnie in front of the high school. They were talking about Elena wanting to date Stefan.

"… an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field" I heard Bonnie saying because.

"Because I'm _so_ that girl. Seriously Bonnie, what are you not saying? Spill it" Elena spoke.

"Fine, I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a very bad feeling" Bonne finally admitted

"It this that witch mojo thing again" Elena guessed

"You know what? It's just me being concerned for my best friend's new boyfriend" Bonnie answered before they finally noticed me.

"Hey Isabel, speaking about boys, what about you and your mystery man?" Bonnie asked me wanting to know everything about my inexistent love life. She's been trying for years, along with Caroline to find me a boyfriend.

"Well, I met him again last night during the celebration of the passing of the comet" I answered feeling a little ill-at-ease with the turning that conversation was taking.

"And…" Bonnie questioned.

"And that's all" I replied not wanting to say more.

"You know I always know when you're lying, so spill it out. Are you two planning to meet again?" Bonnie replied. Damn it, that's true I can't hide anything from her.

"Slow down Bonnie, I don't even have his number. And yes, I hope I will seem him again rather sooner than later" I finally admitted

"Isabel is in love" Elena teased.

"Slow down Elena. I have met him like twice. I am not even sure we can consider us as friends. But maybe, I am hoping that someday in the future, there can be something more than friendship."

"Told you. You're in love" Elena teased me again, and I didn't even try to reply to her.

Then Stefan joined in "Hey Elena, Bonnie, Isabel" he greeted us. Afterward, Bonnie leaves distraught.

"She doesn't like me very much" Stefan notices

"That's because she doesn't know you. To her, you're still the loner mystery guys. You know what, dinner, tonight, my house, you, I, Bonnie. There, she'll see that you're a great guy. You should come too, Isabel. And maybe, bring your mystery man" Elena invites me.

"You got one too, what's his name?" Stefan says seeming concerned. Maybe, he's trying to be my friend.

"Lucien" I answered. Then something weird happened with Stefan. He just kind of froze with that "did you just say what I just heard" face. That's was weird and creepy at the same time.

"Stefan, Stefan… what's wrong?" Elena says looking worried.

"I'm sorry, nothing to worry about" Stefan came back to earth. I don't know, maybe I should go to the bottom of this, or maybe not.

The day passed with no major incident. Stefan impressed the whole football team and joined them. Oh, and Caroline is now dating Damon Salvatore – Stefan's brother.

"How about that? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers. 8, 14, 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie says. Weird indeed.

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talk to your Grams?" Elena questioned

"She'll say that's because I'm a witch. I don't wanna be a witch. Would you?" Bonnie asked. I wouldn't mind being a real witch. At least I could do some misdeeds to those who bullied me at school. Then, the doorbell rang taking me out of my thoughts.

"Bonnie's family come from a lineage of witches. That's pretty cool". Elena says trying to make conversation in an attempt to thaw that awkward dinner.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie replied. I can feel she's trying to turn down that topic.

"Well, I'm not too versed. But I know that Celtic druids established themselves in the area during the 1800s" Stefan. Wow, pretty and intelligent.

"My family came from Salem" Bonnie replied. I feel that she's starting to like Stefan a little more, and so am I.

"Really? They were the Salem witches. To me, the Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity". Stefan explained. "What about your family, Isabel," Stefan asked surprising me.

"Well, not much to say. My parents left me, so I have lived with Bonnie and her grandmother for as long as I can remember" I don't see the point of telling him about, let's say… my magical abilities. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. We all turn heads to the door wondering who could ring at this time. Elena opened the door. Caroline, I should have known, and she's with a guy - probably Damon, and I can't believe it – _Lucien._

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked looking clearly displeased for an unknown reason.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in" Damon answered somehow enjoying the situation.

"No, no they can't stay, isn't it Damon" Stefan started looking more desperate. Seriously, that guy is kinda weird.

"No that's okay, you can both come in" Elena intervened sweetly.

The passed on even more awkwardly after Lucien, Damon, and Caroline barged in. Well, Caroline went about talking about the death of Elena's parents last May and about how she was in front of a man she barely knows, Elena's boyfriend and his brother. So, on a scale of one to ten, I would this dinner was 11 awkward.

I decided to go put the dishes in the dishwasher just to get out of the conversation. I couldn't escape it very long because Lucien went to help me.

"One more" he gave me a dirty glass, but I dropped it but he quickly caught it. _Too quickly._ But never mind, he's here.

"Nice save" that's all I managed to say.

"I like. You know how to laugh and smile. You remind me of a friend of mine. She was a lot like you in that department." He says. Am I dreaming, or is actually trying to _flirt_ with me?

"What happened to her?" I asked, feeling confident with him.

"We parted away a long time ago. But you know, this is life". He answered with a hint of nostalgia. Then, Bonnie arrived ending the chat.

Not long after, we all parted away, and Bonnie and I went home. I am in my room reading. Suddenly, I heard a noise near the window. I turned my head and saw none other than Lucien. What the hell was he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I wondered. He started turning around the bed and I followed him with my sight What was happening?. Suddenly, he climbed onto my bed and leaned toward me.

"What do you think you're doing?" The situation was getting a little creepy.

"Come on, I know that deep down, you want to kiss me?" He said that while putting his hand on my heart and lowered his head to kiss me. Suddenly, everything vanished and I woke up sweating and panting. _What kind of dream was this?_

September 12th, 2009

This is the first game of the season, and we're all excited about Stefan's arrival into the team. Suddenly, we heard fighting noise and we can see Jeremy and Tyler fighting, as usual. Stefan rushed to stop them, and so does Lucien. Wait a minute, was he here from the beginning. And then, Stefan accidentally hit Lucien, and I can see a huge cut in his hand. I rushed to check on him.

"Oh my god, you cut your hand. How bad is it"? I said panicked. But there isn't a single trace of blood

"No, I'm fine. It wasn't my blood" he told me. So I'm having hallucinations now, but I saw what I saw.

I was starting to get bored so I decided to go home. I unlocked my car, I turned around and suddenly Lucien is there.

"Woah, you scared me. I didn't hear you coming" I confessed

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention." He replied

"What are you doing here?" I asked innocently.

"I was looking for you. Because I know that you want me ". He said while doing something with his eyes. Then he leaned forward, like to _kiss me._ And, then I slapped him.

"Let's make the things clearer. I don't know what game you're at but I don't want to be a part of it. Then I walked away.

 **Stefan's POV**

"If this is my humanity, then what is this?" Damon jumped on Tanner and drained him dry "Anyone, any time, any place".

"Enough Mr. Salvatore" a voice suddenly says from behind Damon". _No, no, not him too._ Then Damon turned around to see who was the voice.

"Buzzkill," he said before leaving. But I noticed something between to two, like some exchange glances

 **Isabel's POV**

I went to bed still shaking about what happened tonight; first Lucien, then Tanner's death, and Bonnie's vision about Tanner's death. Suddenly, I saw a man – _Lucien_ _ **–**_ standing in a tree just outside my room. I blinked to see if I saw correctly, and then he was gone.


	5. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries series or any character you might recognize. I only own Isabel.**

Family Ties

 **September 24** **th,** **2009, Stefan's POV**

I woke up panting from a nightmare. I dreamt that Damon was killing Elena. And now, barely awake, he has the nerve to tease me about Tanner's death. So, I grabbed a knife and threw at Damon hitting him in the stomach. He pulled at it like it did not hurt at all.

"All right. I deserved that. But I just wanted to tell you that they caught the culprit. You know that animal which was responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people. A giant lion mountain. It attacked a hunter this morning. It was all over the news. " Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

The real animal is out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back. Or, maybe there is more than one animal. I couldn't help but notice the glance between Tristan and Damon. Who knows, maybe even Lucien is someway involved in this. _This_ is something bigger than I even dare to expect at first. But how do I stop monsters without becoming one myself?

Isabel's POV

I join Bonnie and Caroline who were talking about dates for the upcoming founder's party.

"So you're taking Damon? What about me?" asked Bonnie

"Go with Elena" Caroline answered thinking she found the perfect solution.

"Oh, Isabel. Have you got a date for the Founder's party" Bonnie asked praying that I haven't got one. Fortunately, I haven't.

"No, I haven't. Let's go together" I answered happily that I won't be alone tonight.

"Wait, you're not going with the hottie I saw Elena's dinner. Trouble in paradise" she wondered tactlessly.

"No, he tried to kiss me, and he was persuaded that I wanted too. I mean, he was so arrogant" I replied. I was boiling inside just thinking about what happened.

Stefan's POV

I walked in the parlor just to see Damon holding Zach by the throat. When he noticed me, he dropped Zach on the floor like nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" I asked Zach but I already knew the answer.

"No I'm not, and neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?"

"I'm aware of that, Zach. But I can't. I'm not as strong as Damon. This is even more complicated if Tristan and Lucien are also involved in this like I suspect.

"Follow me" Zach got up and led me to the basement checking carefully that nobody was following us.

"You've been growing vervain. Damon would kill you if he finds out" Yeah, that could work. If Damon ingested it, it would give us the upper hand.

A little while later, I found myself putting my plan into motion. I start by pouring myself a drink.

"My goodness. I've driven you to drink" Damon noticed. I really hope that he will fall into the trap.

"Can't seem to get rid of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life" I answered

"And there is your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude, get over it" Damon replied.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud" Damon said casually.

"Yeah, and being a 150-year-old teenager is the height of my happiness," I said ironically

"Hey, you just cracked a joke. I should get a drink to celebrate" He said. I watched him poured himself a drink, but I couldn't lift the tension off of my shoulders. Then, he smells the drink. Hell, he discovered I spiked it with vervain and dumped it to the floor.

"I admire the effort. Pouring yourself a drink and then poison the bottle. But, you see, I'm not some drunk sorority chick. I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angle. Who knows what I can do?" He said angry, not doubting for a second that I got what I wanted. He lowered his guard, He won't expect me to try again so soon.

Isabel's POV

I've been wondering for a little while now in the Lockwood mansion. I was bored. I mean, I went to the party with Bonnie but it's not like we could dance together. I came up upon Stefan and Elena in a room where old stuff from the first founder's party. Elena was reading out loud the first register.

"Look all those familiar names. Sheriff William Forbes. Isn't that Stefan Salvatore and Damon and Salvatore and Lucien Castle" Wait, did she just say, Lucien Castle.

"The originals Salvatore brothers" Damon just walked in

"And the original Lucien Castle" a voice I know too well said. That was an awkward moment, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Lucien and I in the same room. Caroline broke off the silence by dragging Stefan to dance. Elena and Damon left early after. He said he wanted that he has something important to tell her. That left Lucien and me alone. The situation was even more awkward than it was earlier.

"I wanted to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. Well, I guess I'm just the kind of guy that takes what it wants and that won't take no for an answer" He explained. I don't think I'll be able to bet mad at him anymore. Then the weirdest thing of my existence happened. Ge grabbed my hand and I felt a rush, like a wave of power in me.

"I expected no less of Lucien. To treat a lady like that" a voice suddenly barged in.

"You have to forgive him. He is just an uncultured savage. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tristan de Martel" the mysterious man said before kissing my hand. Wow, who still does that nowadays. I felt it again, when this old school man kissed my hand, the wave of power.

"I'm Isabel" I answered still smiling at him. I noticed that he was seemingly enjoying the situation, while Lucien was boiling inside. So, that means that the two already know each other, right?

"You know what, I will… well… let you two have a chat" I managed to say. God, I really needed to get out of here. A while later, I was sitting alone with my thoughts. I was interrupted by Carol Lockwood bitchy as ever making a tantrum about candles. She smiled at me but that sounded fake. I mean, seriously, that is just candles. I couldn't help but stare at the candle and it lighted on. I panicked and blew it off hoping that nobody noticed that.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? You should go enjoy the party" the old school – _Tristan –_ suddenly arrives.

"Sorry, you scared me. I didn't hear you coming. And to answer your question, parties are not really my thing" I replied.

"No, I'm the one who must apologize. Perhaps, I should make amends by inviting you to dance" He offered. I agreed without having many ideas about what I was doing.

"You must forgive Lucien and give him a second chance" We were dancing when he lowered his head and looked at me in the eye with his wide open.

"I'm sorry, what's wrong with your eye?" I wondered. Well, that was kinda weird, plus Lucien had done the same thing the other night when he tried to kiss me.

"No, nothing, sorry, just something in my eye" He made up, but I'm not stupid. I know that there is something more about them, maybe something _beyond human._ I don't know what yet but I will find out.

"Listen, I don't get what's between you and Lucien but I don't want to be in the middle of it," I said with a courage I didn't know I possessed before storming out of the dancefloor.

I was taking some fresh air for a while now after what happened with Lucien and then with Tristan. Suddenly I heard voices nearby. I recognized them and Stefan's and Elena's. So, I moved closer and what I heard made my blood froze.

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bites marks and he has her all confused and messed up in the head. You don't look so surprised" Elena said.

"I'm handling it" Stefan answered but didn't look so convinced by what he said.

"Handling him… Stefan, you should have him arrested" Elena said with common sense

"Listen, Elena, please… I don't expect you to understand" Stefan replied. Understand, understand what? What the hell is going in here?

"No, I don't understand anything Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" Elena replied, starting to look slightly angry.

"Look, there are things that you don't know, okay?. Things that I want to tell you about but I can't. And I may never be able to. And I just need you to trust me" Stefan spoke at the verge of tears.

"Trust is earned. You can't just magically hand it over" Elena said before leaving.

Later, I got home still thinking about everything that happened tonight and about what I've heard. Wait, Sheila used to tell me bedtime stories about… _vampires._ No, no, that can't be true. _Vampires do not exist._ But, once again, if witches exist, why not vampires. Plus, how can I deny what was right in front of me from the beginning. The more I think about it. People who never gets hurt – Lucien at the football game. That thing Tristan and Lucien did with their eyes – vampire can control your mind, Sheila once told me. Girls bitten – Caroline. Bodies drained of blood. This is impossible and insane, but it's true. They exist.

 _Vampires._


	6. You're undead to me

**You're undead to me**

 **Stefan's POV**

I go down to the cellar in order to see how Damon is doing. He is lying on the floor, weak, panting, ready to do anything to get some blood.

"Where is my ring?" He asked, the voice shaking.

"You won't be needing it anymore" I answered. Of course, I took his daylight ring to make sure he wouldn't get out of the house even if he managed to break out of the cellar.

"You know what will happen… If I don't feed on blood?" His voice even more trembling than earlier.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually, you will not be able to move or to speak. In a week, your skin will start to desiccate. Then, you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever

"So, you're gonna just leave me in the basement forever?" He wonders. I can hear a hint of fear in his voice. Maybe, he still has some emotions left after all. "I'm stronger than think" He keeps talking.

"You are and always has been. But even you can do nothing against the vervain. Goodbye Damon" I finish and start to go back upstairs.

"I'm not alone" He shouts

"You mean, Tristan. I've heard about him. You're delusional if you think he will come to get you" I reply, before going back upstairs.

"He's awake. He's weak. It's probably best to stay out of the basement for now. He's Damon. I don't know how dangerous he might still be. Plus, I'm afraid he might not be alone. That Tristan may try to come and get him out. So don't invite anyone in the house" I warn Zach.

"What about the deal between him and Tristan. Have you worked it out yet?" Zach wonders.

"No, but I will try to get the bottom of it" I replied, but not very convinced that one or the other is going to spill anything on that matter.

Isabel's POV

 **September 28** **th** **, 2009**

I am with Caroline in her bedroom. She's in a mess after the party. I mean Damon has been feeding on her and messing with her head for God knows how many days. And, he assaulted once again after the party. Except for this time, no one told her to forget. I'm here to help my friend, but I can't help thinking that she might know something about Damon and Lucien being vampires. And I kinda feel bad for it.

"I remember the party. Damon came behind me and he started kissing my neck or biting my neck. Maybe, I let him bite me" She says, her head clearly messed up.

"Why would you do that?" I respond. I mean I didn't let Lucien mess with my mind when he tried to, so why did she not do it.

"Can't we just no talk about it? I just want things to go back to normal. Like, what about you and the guy you danced with at the party?" She always had the thing to change the topic of the conversation.

"I don't know. He just came out of nowhere. He seemed to know Lucien. And then he invited me to dance. That's all" I answered.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the one who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser for God's sake". I heard Caroline talks about the sexy suds car wash like the party never happened.

"Unbelievable. She's doing like nothing happened" Elena says out loud what we were all thinking.

"She's in denial" Bonnie notices. Stefan then barged in and I can say there is trouble between the lovebirds.

"Hey, Stefan. Where's Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do" Caroline barged in

"Damon won't be coming back, Caroline. I'm sorry" Stefan answered emotionless.

"This is a good thing, Caroline" Elena comforts a disappointed Caroline.

I am in my sanctuary, the Mystic Grill playing pool with Elena and Matt. Elena is complaining about Stefan being an hour late.

"I mean, apart from football, what do we know about him?"Elena asks

"What? You think he's a serial killer who hides a clown suit in his trunk" Matt jokes. Then, Stefan finally comes hitting the hour mark. Elena then goes to leave when an old man interrupts.

"I know you. My God. How is it possible. You haven't aged a day" the old man suddenly says.

"I'm sorry. You took the wrong person, sir" Stefan clumsily answers. But I can tell he's trying to save face. He then starts pushing Elena towards the door but she stops.

"What was that?" Elena asks. My dear Elena, you have no idea in what you just got yourself into.

"Nothing" Stefan lies.

Stefan's POV

"I won Stefan. You got the bad guy. Nothing can get between you and Elena anymore. Except the truth. Your lies will catch up to you" Damon coughs. Before I have the time to reply, the bell rings. I come back upstairs and see that Zach has already opened the door, and I see none other than Tristan de Martel.

"What are you doing here?" I ask warily.

"I came to see Damon Salvatore" He answers calmly

"Don't invite him in, Zach" I reply

"I'm on vervain. You can't compel me" Zach replies before closing the door to Tristan's face.

 **Isabel's POV**

I'm washing a car with Matt and Bonnie, when Tiki, aka the bitch of the band, goes and does it again. Then, water just splashes over Tiki's face. Wow, did Bonnie do that? I just regret that I didn't got the idea first.

"Wet and wild Tik" I decide to take my chance after all the mischief she did to me for all those years.

A little while later, I find myself with Elena watching on the money, after Caroline went God knows where.

"You know, I don't what to do about Stefan. I mean, he tries to make things work between us but I can tell he's hiding something from me" she complains. Okay, so what am I supposed to tell her "Hey, I think your boyfriend is a vampire" or should I let her find this out by herself.

"Okay, enough talking about me and Stefan. What about you and Lucien? Who was the guy you danced with the other night?" she babbles.

"Well, not much to say. They both play mystery guys. But with mysteries come secrets. I mean, I feel like Lucien is hiding something from, but whatever it is I will find out. And Tristan, the guy I danced with is just as mysterious. So, there is not much to say". I hope this little speech will help her find out about Stefan. It's funny how the situation between me and Lucien mirrors Stefan and Elena's.

"That'll be $20, sir" She says to the man before looking up. "I know you. You were talking to my friend yesterday" Elena and I suddenly recognize the old man.

"No that's impossible, it's my mind playing tricks" he replies.

"Wait, the man you knew, it was Stefan Salvatore. When was it?" she continues

"I was a young man who just arrived in town. I think it was early June _1953_. Then I watch Elena going back to Stefan and playing like nothing happened I just hope that it's part of a plan to get the truth about Stefan.

Afterward, we join Logan and Jenna. "Hey, do you have access to old news like in the _fifties._ I watch Elena with an incredulous air. Now, I understand. Then, she leaves to go to the news station leaving me alone with Tiki, _duh._

"Sweeper duty. We have to clean the pavement" Tiki says giving me a sweeper. I sigh, and suddenly there is gasoline of the pavement. All I have to do is focus. Then, I hear people screaming around me but I shut it away. All I can see and think about is the fire. Suddenly, I hear someone calling me but the voice seems so far away. I can ignore it anymore when I feel hands shaking me. I turn around to see who it is and I see none other than _Lucien._

"What just happened?" I say disoriented.

"You were is some kind of a trance" He answers. Then, I remember who I am talking to and I begin going away, almost running. But I can still feel his eyes on me, and even at home, I can still feel this strange sensation, like he's watching me.

 **Stefan's POV**

I rush back home and see the door wide open. My instinct says to me to go look in the basement. I see someone at the bottom of the stairs. My God, it's Zach. He's dead. Damon ran away. And now that Zach is dead, that the only living person in this house is dead, that means that anyone can enter in. It means _that Tristan and Lucien can now enter in._

 **Isabel's POV**

I cannot sleep. I cannot rid myself of that sensation that _he is watching me._ I look at the window but I see no one. You're being paranoid, there is no one. But I still can't rid myself of that feeling. Then the bell ring. Wonder who that can be at this hour. I get up, go down the stairs, walk to the front door, open it and I see none other than _Lucien._

"You know" that's all he says.


	7. Lost girls

**Lost Girls**

 **Isabel's POV**

"You know" that's all he said

"No, I don't" I replied getting defensive.

"Yes, you do. Or you wouldn't have reacted the way you did when we met at the sexy suds car wash" he replied.

"No that's impossible" I replied trying not to show how frightened I was.

"Everything you think you know. Every belief that you have are about to change" he replied trying to move forward toward me.

" _What are you?"_ Even if I already knew the answer, I couldn't…didn't wanted to believe it until he says it out loud.

" _I'm a vampire"_ he admitted.

"You shouldn't have come. I slammed the door shut into his face. I don't know how much had passed before I managed to regain some composure and be able to process coherent thoughts. _Lucien is a vampire._ That's it, he said it. What should I do about this now? I mean, how many vampires are there in Mystic Falls? Stefan? Damon? Tristan?

I finally went back to my room to at least try to get some sleep after all that happened tonight. Even if I knew that I couldn't. How could I have slept pretending that nothing happened? I froze all of the sudden having the nasty feeling that someone was watching me. I turned my head toward the window and there was Lucien just outside the window. I slowly walked to the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here? I have nothing to say to you. Nothing to say to a murderer" I asked and tried to shut the window, only to be blocked by Lucien.

"That wasn't. All those people who died in town, that wasn't me. There as other vampires in town, some who wouldn't hesitate to kill you" he explained.

"Like who?" I wondered

"Okay, if you wanna know, people like Tristan de Martel. Do not trust him" he really sounded serious.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I asked, skeptical about his intentions

"Because now that you know, you may be in very serious danger. And believe it or not, but I happen to like you" Did I hear it well. _He likes me._ " Listen, I can explain everything. But it's really important to not tell anyone about this" He almost pleaded – _almost-_ before finally going away.

In the morning, after a long discussion with myself, I decided to call Lucien. Well, he did tell me that he would explain everything. Maybe I shouldn't, but I wanted to know what was really happening in Mystic Falls. So I texted him to meet me at the Grill for coffee.

"You said that you would explain it all. That's what I asked you to meet me. When you search for vampires on Google, you find a world of fiction. What is the reality?" It really sounded like a rehearsed speech. "I mean, what about holy water? Crucifix? A wooden stake?" I started to get carried away.

"Slow down. To answer your question, drinkable, decorative, and yes for the wood but a stake could kill anyone, wouldn't it" I got him smiling.

"Aside from Stefan, Damon, Tristan and you, are there others vampires in town?" I asked feeling a little bit scared of what the answer would be.

"No, not since a long time ago" I don't know what to think about that answer. Sensing my unease, he continued "there was a time when this town was very aware of vampires. It ended very badly for everyone."

Maybe it was a bad idea, but I accepted to follow him somewhere in the woods. I don't know what came over me, but I found myself in the woods in the middle of nowhere, alone with a vampire.

"Why the hell did you bring me here? In the middle of nowhere?"

"I wasn't always nowhere. I lived here back in the 1860s" he explained calmly waiting for my reaction. Of course, I didn't know how to react. The only normal reaction a person can have in this situation is… stunned, I guess.

"Wait, how long have you been," I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"I haven't aged a day since the _11_ _th_ _century_ ," he said as he would usually. Major shock and I felt the urge to sit on a bench nearby before my legs would stop carrying me.

"But the New World wasn't even discovered at that time. So how did you end up in Mystic Falls in the 1860s?" I wondered wanting to know the whole story now."

"Let's say that in 1864, I arrived in Mystic Falls posing as Katherine Pierce's older brother, the same woman who turned the Salvatore into vampires".

"So that's how your rivalry with Stefan began?" I deduced. Sensing his shock at that statement, I continued "What? I'm not blind. I saw that you don't like him and Damon very much".

"Yes, I had to watch them fall in love with Katherine, flirt with her. I knew they would be nothing but trouble" he explained. "I warned Katherine to stay away from them. But she wouldn't listen to me, she was always playing a game of chase with them both. Basically, she had them wrapped around her finger".

We were heading back to the road where we had left the car when we heard voices that looked like the Sheriff and the guy from the news.

"You've got 8 rounds. Remember, it won't kill him but it will weaken him enough for you to stake him. _Have you ever killed a vampire?"_ When he heard the last part of the sentence, Lucien grabbed me and the next thing I can remember is that we were moving so fast in the woods that it got my head dizzy.

"How did you do that?" I asked trying to regain some balance.

"One of the perks of being a vampire, love" I guess that his way to try to flirt with me.

"They know" I just said once we were in the car heading back home.

"I'll have to take care of it," he said. I had already guessed what he had in mind unfortunately

"No, no way, you're not going to do that. Listen, I've known them my whole life" I tried to reason him. Perfect timing, we reached Elena's residence, because this conversation was leading to a dead end. Clearly, something was happening, so I asked Lucien to park there to see what was going on. Vicki was stoned again, but I could tell that there was something else. All of the sudden, she ran to the door before disappearing in the street.

"She's transitioning" Lucien informed me

"Into what?" I responded starting to get pissed that nobody would tell me what was going on.

"A _vampire"_ he responded. But before I had the time to process the information, he was out tracking Vicki. I decided to help them track Vicki but since I couldn't find anything, I decided to get home. Once there, all I managed to do was pacing back and forth imagining the worst. I mean, there were Vicki, at least four others vampires tracking Vicki, a human and the improvised-vampire-hunter-TV-reporter. What could go wrong? Suddenly, the doorbell rang, I opened it only to find… _Tristan de Martel._ My first reaction was to move back. I guess that set him thinking that I knew everything.

"Let me guess. Lucien fessed up and told you not to trust me. But let me tell you something, I'm not the bad guy as he led you to believe. I know who you are and I want to help you. That's Lucien you shouldn't trust" he said. "If you would invite me in" I guess he tried to compel me.

"No, I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it" he had the nerve to get me angry, so I slammed the door into his face. Wait, what just happened? How… how could he know that I'm a witch?

Stefan's POV

I was close to catching Vicki when I heard gunshots. The next thing I remember is that I'm lying on the ground withering in pain. Wooden bullets, they know. "No, Vicki, no" that's all I could do or say when I'm noticed she was feeding on Logan Fell. I managed to get up after Damon took out the wooden bullets from my chest. Maybe he still cares about me in his own way. I was on my way to track Vicki and get her home when I heard Damon and… _Tristan._ They were arguing

"What did you do? That wasn't the plan" Tristan was manhandling Damon

"Well, I decided to put some, let's say, adjustments" Damon kept digging himself deeper.

"If you do not handle what you just created. I will have to take some drastic measures, and end our collaboration" I sensed the barely covered threat. And what plan were they talking about?


	8. Haunted

**Big thanks to those who favorited and followed. Here is chapter eight. Let me know what you think.**

Haunted

 **Stefan's POV**

I spent the whole night searching for Vicki with Damon. I knew that if we didn't find her before the sunset, she would die. Lucky shot, a couple of hours before dawn, I heard Tyler screaming at Vicki to let him go. Damon and I rushed to the high school where the screamings were coming from. I grabbed Vicki to prevent her from hurting Tyler. But then Tyler went on insulting Damon… bad idea, man.

"No, Damon, don't" I shouted when I noticed that Damon was about to kill him.

"Oh, come on. No one's gonna miss this idiot" Damon replied. Damon grabbed him by the throat and for a moment I thought that he was indeed going to kill him. I was relieved when Damon settled up for compelling to make him forget that he had seen us tonight. I was also relieved that we caught Vicki before Tristan because, for what I heard the other night, he would have killed her without thinking twice about it.

Afterward, we headed to the Salvatore boarding house with Vicki where I intended to teach her about vampirism.

Isabel's POV

I don't know why I agreed to go with Elena to the Salvatore boarding house. We arrived there and I was still convinced that this was a bad idea. Elena rang and Damon opened it. Then, follows a catfight between them. Even if Elena said that she doesn't like Damon, I'm sure she doesn't hate him as much as she says she does.

"Stefan, where are you" Elena yelled in the parlor/

"I'm right here" he replied coming from upstairs.

"Is Vicki with you, because my brother is currently searching for her with half of the town. What am I supposed to do, because I'm lying to everyone that I care about" Elena started to get pissed off of that situation?

"I'm working with here, but it's gonna take time. She has a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I'm gonna keep her with me and it's gonna take time" Stefan explained

"So she's a vampire with issues" Elena replied. I shared Elena's view on that point. I mean, Vicki was uncontrollable when she was human, now that she's a vampire it's gonna get worse. Then, Stefan invited us to drink a coffee with him and Vicki. That was pretty awkward. After what seemed a long time, Stefan finally lifted the tension when he asked to talk to me… alone.

"You're surely wondering why I asked to talk to you. Well, at the founder's party, I couldn't help noticing that Tristan was,… uh… interested in you. So, I need your help" he almost pleaded.

"I don't see how I can help you on this. I mean, yeah we danced together at the party. And, we barely talked after that" I answered with no clue on how I could help him.

"Well, I'm not keeping Vicki here only to teach her about vampirism, but also to protect her from Tristan. I mean… if you could gain his trust and make you tell you about what he's plotting. It could save Vicki and many others" he continued

"Okay, I don't know what I can do, but I will try" I accepted, skeptically on how I could manage to do this.

Lucien's POV

I was sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill listening to the conversations of those stupids humans, especially those stupid improvised vampire hunters

"How many are we dealing with?" asked the woman. I remembered her from the founder's party.

"The coroner thinks one. Something about the radius and the jaw pattern" her husband replied. You cannot be more wrong, I laughed internally.

"Are we danger? I mean, if he found the watch, then he knows that we know. But is it even he, or should I say she or it" that idiotic woman started again babbling her nonsense?

"If he has any historical knowledge of the town, then he knows where the watch came from. So yes, we could be very much in danger" the man answered. Oh man, you have no idea in how much danger you are.

"So what do we do now?" the woman asked. Well, I don't know, prepare yourself to die maybe.

"Just keep it quiet for now. Weneed to find him before he finds us". Well, a little bit too late isn't it.

Isabel's POV

It's Halloween tonight. Bonnie and Caroline basically dragged me here, because parties are not really my thing. And, guess what, I'm dressed in a witch costume. I've been there for five minutes are I already spotted _Tristan._ Maybe, I can try to help Stefan and find out what he's up to.

"Excuse me, girls, there's something I need to do" I left Bonnie and Caroline to join Tristan.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," I said even if it was obvious.

"Well, good evening, and to be honest, I was hoping I would see you tonight," he said. Maybe he was flirting with me too. "We can meet later, there something really important that I need to do," he said, touching my shoulder. Okay, that's official, he _is_ flirting with me. I guess, my plan to find what Tristan is up to didn't work out so well. Next, I did the only thing I could do: going back to Bonnie and Caroline who were chatting with Elena, Matt, and Stefan.

"She's here. Vicki's here" Elena asked Matt for a confirmation despite already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and you can't miss her. She came as a vampire" Matt answered having no clue on what's happening.

"I need to find Jeremy. I have to find him" Elena said panicked. I spotted Stefan going away to find Vicki and decided to go with him.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't get anything out of Tristan about his supposed mastermind plan, but it's clear that he is looking for Vicki as we speak" I apologized.

"Okay, thank you, so we have less time than I thought," he said looking slightly panicked.

"You don't need to see this. It could get very messy and I don't want you to get hurt" he practically threw me away. And then, he was gone… in a blink of an eye.

So, I ended up wandering around. I didn't know what to do. Should I go with Stefan? Or should I stay here and waiting for Stefan to deal with Vicki and Tristan? And then… Lucien goes.

"You have to stop doing that," I spoke

"What?" he answered innocently.

"You know, people usually make some noise to tell that they are here" I replied getting annoyed by his fake innocent mood.

"I like it. Your I don't like you/I don't care about you act. You know, women usually fall for my charms, my good looks really easily. And I kinda find your resistance to me pretty impressive. But, deep down you know that you won't resist me forever" he said. It got me really confused, and I decided to go away to find for Stefan. It will be better than wandering around with Lucien lurking in the shadows.

It wasn't difficult to find them. I had barely left Lucien when I heard someone yelling. I immediately ran toward it when I recognize Elena's voice. Elena was attacking Vicki with a wooden plank. Then Vicki grabbed her and threw her into a pile of garbage nearby. Then, Stefan came out of nowhere and trapped her against the bus. But, she managed to get out of Stefan's grasp and pushed Jeremy out of the way, before grabbing Elena. I don't know why she hates Elena so much.

"Vicki… No" I yelled. When she heard me, she let Elena go before going toward me. My god, what have I just done? I was like petrified, unable to move while she's walking toward me. She jumped on me. I close my eyes not wanting to see what will come next. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes and all I saw was Vicki on the other side of the parking lot, trying to get up. Wait for a second, did I just do that? Did I just send Vicki flying through the parking lot? By the time, Vicki was up again and was charging back at me. But suddenly, she stopped and I saw that she had been stabbed by a wooden plank. She fell on the ground and I saw that _none other than Tristan_ had stabbed Vicki from behind.

I don't know how much passed but I came back to reality when I heard Tristan'voice. I looked up and I saw that he was towering me.

"You should go. I'll send someone to take care of this" he said calmly

"You did this. This is your fault" I tried to slap him but he caught my hand.

"My fault. If I remember correctly, Damon turned Vicki and I just save your life" he said casually. I wanted to reply but I decided to leave feeling that it will just worsen the situation.


	9. 162 candles

**162 candles**

I'm in Sheriff Forbes office right now. She wants to question us about Vicki's disappearance. How I am supposed to tell her that she was turned into a vampire and that she was stabbed with a wooden plank. I guess I just to tell her the cover story we made up about Vicki leaving town.

"So you believe that Vicki had left town?" the Sheriff asked me. Maybe she believed the cover story we came up with. I exited the building and met up with Stefan after checking that nobody would see us.

"I don't think the sheriff suspects anything. As in for Jeremy, he only remembers what Damon told him to remember. But that doesn't tell us what we supposed to do about Tristan. I mean, he killed Vicki, he's dangerous, Stefan. Who knows what he could do. Which of our loved ones he is going to kill next?" I started to panic, slightly.

"I don't know. But we need to find out what he's up to if we want to have a chance to stop him" he said.

"Okay, I can try again to win his trust. I mean, I think he likes me, at least a little bit" I replied. I was more determined than ever to find out what he's up to after I watched him kill Vicki, a girl I've known my whole life.

On a lighter tone, Bonnie and I decided to make a surprise to Elena and come over to her place to cheer her up. We entered her bedroom to find her still in bed.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" I asked

"Yep" Elena replied wallowing in her bed.

"Okay, I'm officially worried. Can I get a one-line version so I can pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asked while we were both getting on the bed

"Stefan and I broke up" Elena finally let out.

"You wanna help me out. Can you take my mind off of it" Elena replied?

"Just remember you asked for it," Bonnie said smiling before jumping out of the bed and closing the window, and checking that all the windows were closed and that there was no air conditioning, and asking both Elena and me to swear it to secrecy. Then, Bonnie levitated a feather in front of Elena and I's eyes. Then, I decided to show Elena and Bonnie something of my own. I closed my eyes and focused and then all the feathers Bonnie was levitating just fell on the bed.

"What just happened?" Bonnie and Elena exclaimed simultaneously.

"Sheila has been teaching me some tricks" I spoke feeling more joyful than ever.

The night had fallen upon Mystic Falls, and I was still deliberating about going or not at the party Caroline was throwing at the Grill. I was still pacing in the house when the bell rang. I opened the door to come face to face with Lucien.

"Hey" he greeted me

"What are you doing here?"

"You seem to avoid me since a few days… and I wanted to know if everything was all right" it sounded like _cliché._

"You wanna know if everything is all right, but no, everything is not all right. I keep secrets from everyone, and I can't even tell Bonnie, whom I lived with. Do you know how hard it is? I need to talk to someone and the only person I can talk about that with is… you." I gave him my speech.

"I want you to know I will always be for you. You can talk to me about anything. Aside from that, are you going to the party at the Grill?" he replied

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here tonight" I replied.

Well, I decided to go to that party after all. Maybe Lucien was right when he said I cannot resist his charms at the Halloween party. I walked into the bar and spotted Lucien dancing on the dancefloor. I was thinking about getting to him to let him know that I was there. But I decided otherwise, and I ended up looking at him from the bar. I don't know how much time passed when I felt a presence next to me. I turned my head to see that Tristan had joined me.

"You don't mind Lucien having fun without you?" He said in a teasing tone.

"We're not a couple, just friends. But that doesn't mean that you have a chance." I replied half-jokingly.

"I'm not trying to seduce you, or us to end up as a couple," he said, trying to be serious.

"Stop doing that," I warned him

"Doing what?" he replied as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Flirting with me. I mean, you're a bad person. You just killed a girl I knew my whole life right in front of me." I said before ditching him.

I was determined to spend the rest of the evening sitting in a corner of the Grill. That's what I was doing when a beautiful blonde girl sat next to me. We stayed in that awkward for a while.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but listen to the conversation you had with Tristan" she broke the silence.

"Wait, you heard us. So does that mean you're a…" she silenced me before I could finish that sentence.

"Yes, but don't say it out loud" she smiled at me. "I'm Lexi by the way".

"I know you're crazy about him. I mean, who's not?" She's eying Lucien.

"Wait, you're not talking about Tristan. Right?"

"You're right. I noticed the way you were looking at Lucien. You're in love with him. And he's in love with me. I mean, he already has told you his secret. The rest will follow with time." She told me like we've been old friends.

"You seem so sure about it" I wondered surprisingly

"The love of my life was human. And he had to get through the same feelings as you. Betrayal, anger, denial. But at the end of the day, love conquered all" she continued. I think I like her.

"I'm scared" I felt a strange urge to confess in her

"But you're here because you're crazy about him. I mean, who does not?" I looked over at Lucien. "Take it from someone who's been around a lot. When it's true love, you can't walk away" she spoke

"Hey Lexi, I hope you'll stay around" I smiled at her.

I hung out at the Grill for a little while after the conversation I had with Lexi. Maybe, I was secretly hoping I could have a talk with Lucien. Maybe I could try to verify if what Lexi said was true if he really had feelings for me. I was about to leave the Grill to walk back home when I felt a strong hand grabbed my arm from behind.

"What are you doing?' I asked the person who dared grab me. I turned back and noticed that it was Lucien who dared. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you" I tried to apologize.

"Hm, I saw you leave and decided that I could walk you home. It's not safe for a pretty lady to walk all by herself at night" Is it me or is he trying to flirt with me? Maybe he's like that with all the girls. We were walking for a little while in an awkward silence when we heard screamings and gunshots. We rushed in the direction of the gunshots. What I saw there literally stunned me. Lexi was getting attacked by Sheriff Forbes. I couldn't decide who I should help: the Sheriff whom I've known my whole life or Lexi the amazing vampire whom I just befriended. I was about to move forward when Damon just came out of nowhere and stabbed Lexi with a wooden stake. Afterward, everything else happened in a blur. I wanted to scream and lash about Damon. I thought I could kill him. I wanted to run and help Lexi. But before I could do that, someone grabbed me from behind and pressed me against a nearby wall. I was trapped between Lucien and a wall with his hand upon my mouth to muffle my cries.

"If I let you go, will you promise me not to do something stupid?" he said calmly, his face only inches from mine.

"Well, well, isn't that endearing" a familiar voice suddenly says, _Tristan._ I broke free from Lucien's grasp and walk firmly toward Tristan, and intended to slap him only for my hand to be caught midway by a powerful grasp.

"I wouldn't do that," he said firmly.

'This is your fault. All the murders, Lexi's death, all of this is your fault" I snapped angrily. "I know Damon is working under _your_ orders." I continued. While I was giving Lucien my heated speech, Tristan and Lucien were holding each other's sight.

"Come on, let's get you home" Lucien finally stepped in.

After Lucien got me home and made sure I was okay and wouldn't do something stupid tonight. After I almost kicked him out of the house - I bet he would have tucked me to bed if I'd let him – I decided to go to bed.

It was in the woods near Mystic Falls. It was dark. Wait, how did I get there? Was I dreaming? Someone was there, I could feel a presence. So, I began running, running and running for my life. I tripped over a root and fell to the ground. The presence was getting nearer. I raised my head to see if the person had finally caught me. And I saw a shadow, I blinked to see if what I just saw was real but there was no one. I rose up to my feet, looked around but there was no one. Maybe the person was gone. Feeling a little bit safer, I decided to walk back home. I turned around and a woman was standing mere inches from me

"It's coming" that's all she said. Before I had the time to wonder about what was coming, I woke in my pyjamas, _in the middle of the woods. How the hell did I het there?_


	10. History repeating

**History repeating**

 **A/N: Hello guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for what seems like ages. To make it up, here is the longest chapter I've ever written. And a little surprise for you at the end.**

 **A/N: horses4me2016: Glad you like it. Thanks for your review, it motivates me to keep writing.**

I was sitting at my desk next to Bonnie in the math class. That was as boring as ever. The teacher was talking about measuring the height of an object using its shadow, or something like that. I looked at Bonnie who just as bored as I am. We both turned around simultaneously like we just felt the same presence in the hallway behind us. We looked at each other not feeling very safe, but nonetheless, we decided to go what or _who_ was in in the corridor.

"Hello," Bonnie muttered. We clung at each other feeling less and less assured as every minute passed. We kept moving slowly throughout the hallway. There, in a corner was a woman who looked like she came straight from the 1800s. The woman walked through the double door without uttering a word, and we followed her like we were hypnotized. We have barely left the school and we found ourselves in the woods near the old Fell's Church.

"Please help me" the 1800s woman pleaded. She stopped in the front of the old church.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked her, but somehow I felt that Bonnie already knew the answer.

"I'm Emily. But you know that. We're family" she answered

"Where are we?" Bonnie replied

"It started here and it's here it has to end" she answered cryptically. Okay, this charade had lasted long enough. I felt the sudden urge to interfere in the weirdest conversation ever.

"Excuse me, but if you're Bonnie's family, then where do I fit in?" I didn't know what to do at that moment.

"We all have a part to play in this. _Including you, Isabel"_ she answered just as cryptic. Great, we weren't making any progress. The next thing I remember is waking up in the middle of the woods, _near the old Fell's church._ It cannot be a coincidence. I just rose up and snuggled in my bathrobe. I mean, I was alone in the woods, defenseless, with psycho vampires roaming the woods looking for their next prey.

I was sitting into history class waiting for the new history teacher to come. Maybe he will be cooler than Tanner. This said it's not hard to be cooler than him. Bonnie arrived almost late, looking rather distraught. I looked at her and she nodded. She remembered it too, and she woke up in the woods too. We did not have time to think more about it because the new teacher had finally arrived.

"Alaric Saltzman. I know it's a mouthful. But since I'm a super nice guy, you can call me Rick. I am your new history teacher" the new teacher introduced himself. I already liked him. Maybe I would not dread school anymore.

Stefan's POV

"Rise and shine" Ugh, the worst wake up ever. Damon. He handed me a coffee.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Peace offering" he answered. So either, he's up to something or he is drunk at 7 am. Then, he started mocking me about Lexi and my diet. So, he's just to bother me.

" So, I realized that killing your closest and oldest friend was beyond evil. But, somehow, I find it worthy of humor" I mimicked him

"Are you mimicking me?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our backs, I can go back to my daily routine of how can I destroy Stefan's like this week?" I pushed this game a little bit farther

"And _I_ will go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun. I like it." He's mocking me now.

"And _I_ will reveal the ulterior motive behind my diabolical and evil return to Mystic Falls" I talked back. Maybe this _game_ can help me find what Damon and Tristan are up to.

Isabel's POV

I was having lunch with Bonnie and Elena. We were explaining to her that we just had the same dream, the same night and that we both woke up in the middle of the woods.

"And you always saw Emily" Elena wondered

"Elena, do you believe in ghosts," Bonnie asked clearly frightened because of everything that is happening. I can understand that, I'm not delighted to be tormented by a ghost.

"Two weeks ago, I'd say no, but…" Elena answered. I guess that when you know about vampires, a ghost represents nothing.

"Because I think that I'm…" she looked at me "we're being haunted"

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena tried to get to the bottom of all this mess

"Grams said she was a powerful witch. And this necklace was hers. I think she's using it to communicate with me" Bonnie showed Elena the crystal she was wearing underneath her clothes.

"Okay, have you talk to Grams about that?" Elena inquired

"I can't. She'll say that we should embrace it. I don't wanna be possessed by a ghost. Do you?" Bonnie answered

"Me neither" I voiced my opinion.

The school was over, at least for the day. It was late afternoon and the sun was faded away. We were in Bonnie's car. Bonnie was driving the car, Elena was seated in the passenger seat and I was in the back seat. We were discussing the fact that _Damon_ came to… try to make Bonnie give him the necklace.

"He's bad news" Bonnie insisted

"You need to stay as far away as possible from Damon" Elena replied

"I'm trying. He just keeps showing up" Bonnie talked back.

"You're both staying at my place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it. It's not safe for you to be alone " Elena declared. Suddenly, Bonnie pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. Where the hell is she going? Bonnie ripped off the necklace from a neck and threw it into the field.

"All my problems were because of this. I don't understand why I didn't throw it away earlier" Bonnie seemed a lot more relaxed. Maybe Emily will stop haunting me too.

"What Grams will think about it?" Elena inquired

" Grams isn't the one haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost is she" Bonnie talked back.

We were now at the Gilbert residence. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I were preparing for a girl's night. It was also a secret plan between Elena and me to reconcile Bonnie and Caroline.

"I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want that horrible necklace. Then keep it. It's yours" Caroline sighed.

"Will you hate me if I told you that I had to throw it away?" Bonnie looked guilty.

"You had to? Or you could had give it back to me" Caroline seemed annoyed.

"For what? So you could had give it back to Damon" Elena snapped.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has her kit?" Caroline changed the subject. Okay, do not discuss topic.

"So Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan is going to last? Is it like a permanent thing?" Caroline riffled through Bonnie's purse searching for her manicure kit. "Why are you such a little liar?" Caroline was suddenly angry. I understand why when she took out… _Emily's crystal_ from the purse. We well all astonished. Caroline was holding up the crystal, and we all gasped in shock.

"I'm not lying Caroline. I swear" Bonnie repeated for nth times.

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field" Elena confirmed Bonnie's story.

"Then, explain it" Caroline was getting annoyed.

"Emily the ghost" Bonnie tried out

"So, the ghost has a name now" Caroline mocked

"Caroline please" I stepped Caroline aside. "I wonder why she would not just leave us alone" I intervened

"Stop it. Why am I not part of this conversation? You three do this to me all the time

"That's not true" Elena snapped

"Yes, it is. We cannot talk to you. You're not listening" Bonnie snapped. "I'm a witch" Bonnie tried to prove her point.

"Yeah, and don't we all know it" Caroline mocked

"You see? I'm trying to tell you something important, and you don't even hear it" Bonnie seemed more sad than angry.

Bonnie left angrily to the living room. Caroline went too far this time. Elena and I started pushing to go to the living room in order to apologize. Which she hastened to do, she seemed to agree that she went too far this time. She walked calmly to the other room. We let them a few minutes in order for them to work things out.

"Elena, Isabel, you can come in. We're done" Caroline screamed. I joined them on the couch happy that my two best friends are finally reconciled. "So what do you guys wanna do? Oh, I know. What about a séance. Come on, we're going to wake up the spirits. I think that little Emily has some serious explaining to do?"

A little while later, we were sitting in the dark on the floor of Elena's bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Elena wondered. I might be a witch but that doesn't mean that I know a thing about how to contact the dead.

"I don't know " Bonnie admitted, just as left behind as I was.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call her"

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie muttered, but nothing happened

"Really, Emily you there? That's all you got?"Caroline reprimanded Bonnie.

"Fine, geez. Emily, I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen". The candles immediately flared stronger. Bonnie and I were scared. I mean, we're the one who has been haunting our dreams lately. Elena doesn't seem to know what to think, and Caroline looked so… calm

"Emily, if you are among us, show us another sign" Caroline called. We waited a moment but nothing happened.

"See, it's not working" Bonnie was trying to calm herself down but it was clearly failing. Just as she finished talking, like to contradict her, the burst open scaring us all. Then, all the candles shut off leaving us in the total dark

"Get the light on. Somebody. Get the light on" Bonnie shouted panicked. Elena rushed to the switch on button. But when she switched the light on, we all had a major shock: the necklace was… gone. We were there standing in the aftermath of the séance, shocked. First, we thought that Caroline took it for, I don't know… to prove a point. After all, it was _her_ idea to do a séance in the first place. But she denied everything, and I could tell that she was sincere, even a little bit… scared. But suddenly, Bonnie began to stare at Elena's room entrance, like she saw something or… someone.

"Jeremy, are you home ?" Elena walked through the corridor, but there was no one, neither Jeremy nor… a noninvited ghost nor someone else.

"Guys…" I saw Bonnie walked slowly frightened toward the bathroom. Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed shut as she was inside the room. " You guys open the door! Help me!" We heard Bonnie screamed. We kept pounding on the door as Bonnie screamed for help. After was seemed endless seconds or minutes, the door finally unlocked and Bonnie stood there with her head in her hands

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked visibly worried.

"I'm fine" Bonnie raised her head. Her face perfectly calm, with no emotions at all. Something was stranged with Bonnie, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it. You scared the hell out of me" Caroline angered at her, for good reasons I must confess.

Stefan's POV

We were still on the football field after Damon's revelation. I was still in a major shock about Damon's latest revelation: Katherine was alive.

"How can you bring her back?" I wondered

"You remember how it was back then in 1864? Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for, I ran straight to Emily, said I'll do anything. Name your price. Just protect her. She did." He explained proudly.

"How?" That's all I managed to ask. I still couldn't understand how she could have been alive for so long without me knowing it.

"She did some kind of spell. So when we thought she was burning inside the church. Well she wasn't" he continued

"But how. I saw them got her inside" I wondered

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell locked Katherine in the tomb. I'm gonna bring her back" He explained

"You're saying that Katherine is alive?" I already knew this.

"You can call it like this. She's been locked in a tomb for the last one hundred and fifty-five years. Well, you're an expert on starving a vampire. So how do you think she's doing?" Damon mocked me

"But what does Tristan has to do with all of that?" I kept wondering

"That's another story. Save it for another brother bonding time" He answered mockingly.

Isabel's POV

I was still in shock about what happened during the séance. Elena, Caroline and I were running after Bonnie, who was rushing down the stairs

"I can't believe I fell for it" Caroline was mad, still blind about what was really happening.

"Bonnie are you all right?" Elena was sensing too that something was off.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here?" Something was off. Bonnie was speaking like… a 1800s woman. "Bonnie" was now halfway through the stairs and Elena were yelling at her to stay, with clearly no idea on what was really happening.

"Where are you going?" Elena shouted

"Where it all began" Bonnie answered cryptically. And then I knew. I wasn't talking to Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Oh my god, Emily" I exclaimed. Then, "Bonnie" turned around, and I knew I was right.

"I won't let him have it again. It has to be destroyed" Bonnie/Emily said with no emotion on her face, before walking through the door and closing it. We tried frantically to open the door but it won't unlock.

Despite Stefan's warning, Elena and I rushed toward Fell's church to save Bonnie. Who knew what Emily would do to her? We arrived just in time to see Emily set ablaze the pentagram she carved around her and created a wall of flame between her and us. She threw the necklace into the air, and it exploded above us. Then, the fire turned off and everything was dark and so calm again. Bonnie looked like she had just wakened up from a nightmare. Damon was livid, ran toward Bonnie and then bit her. Elena and I yelled in fear, and Stefan rushed over and pulled Damon off of her. He kneeled next to her and checked her pulse. He then bit his own wrist and fed Bonnie his blood. Then something that I have never witnessed in my whole life happened: her neck was healing visibly.

After Elena promised to take Bonnie home, I decided to let Stefan and Elena some privacy and to walk home by myself. That what I was doing when I was met by none other than Lucien.

"Hey" I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey" he returned my greeting and my smile. "Are you all right? I mean, I noticed the scrap that was happening earlier" He enquired. And he looked genuinely concerned by how I felt about it. And…. I didn't know what to say. Sensing my unease, he continued "I wanted to intervene and help your friend but I see that Stefan was handling the situation, and I was afraid that I would do more harm than good if I just barged in" he was justifying himself. But… I wasn't mad at him.

"That's okay. I'm not mad at you" I assured him. That seemed to please him.

"Can I walk you home? It may not be safe for a lady to walk home all by herself. You know, in case some creepy old vampire is lurking around" he joked

"That's okay. I know you're not going to hurt me" I didn't know what I said that out loud. After that, the rest of the walk continued in an awkward silence. So, I was relieved when we finally reached our destination.

"We stopped at the porch, we turned to face each other, not really knowing what to say. That was Lucien who finally broke the silence.

"You were right. I would never hurt you. Quite the contrary for real. You may not be mad at me right now, and I hope you wouldn't be after that" he talked very seriously. What the hell was he meaning!? I should have walked inside and closed the door, but I couldn't. I was like frozen on sight, and I found myself desperately wanting to know what he meant. Then, he did something that I wasn't expecting

 _He lowered his head and put his lips on mine._

 **Gilbert Residence**

 **Fell's Church**

 **Forbes Residence**


	11. The turning point

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated for so long, but you know, college started again.**

 **The turning point**

Third POV

Logan Fell is standing outside on Gilbert's porch. Jenna is talking to him from inside the front doorway. Another man is observing the scene from across the road but neither Jenna nor Logan is paying attention to him. They seemed to argue, as usual. The man across the road is hesitant, should he intervene and reveal himself ou should he stay hidden? Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Jenna slammed the door ins his face. Logan, clearly frustrated with the way their conversation went, walked to the edge of the porch. He saw a neighbor taking out the garbage. The man gave him a polite wave and walked back toward his house. Logan was breathing out heavily. Suddenly, a woman came jogging around the corner. Logan turned to look at her. She stared at him as she was jogging past him, but stopped abruptly. Logan turned to face her again. They engaged in the conversation, the woman was flirting heavily with him… too much for her own sake. Logan's eyes started to vamp out. Daphne screamed as Logan went in to bite her neck. The man across the road watched everything and went back from where he came, unnoticed.

Stefan's POV

I walked into the parlor where Damon was staring out the window.

"So any idea of where you'll go?" I asked

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends" He answered evasively

"You don't have any friends, Damon" I replied

"You're right, Stefan. I only have you. So where are we going" He turned away from the window?

" _We_ are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible… But maybe you should ask Tristan to come with you. Is he your new best buddy now?" I half-joked.

"Again with the questions, Stefan. I told you, _we_ are not friends. It was purely a… circumstantial alliance" he said. I was about to reply when the doorbell rang. I left the parlor and opened the front door. Liz Forbes was waiting outside. She asked to see Damon and she looked… upset. Damon led the Sheriff to the backyard.

"Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan doesn't know about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way" I had to admit that my brother was a great actor.

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this" She seemed to totally buy it. "There has been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out. It fits the pattern" Okay, that is why the Sheriff was upset.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I killed the blond one" A great actor indeed. Their conversation went on but I was having my own idea on who the culprit was.

Isabel's POV

I was walking down the hallway with Bonnie and Elena when we saw Matt and Caroline having a very intense debate… And there it went, THE conversation about boys.

"Have you seen Stefan. I'd like to thank him. He kind of saved my life" Bonnie asked

"Nope. Not since he told me he was leaving" Elena looked upset

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye" Bonnie tried to confort her

" Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that." Elena retreived her books from her locker.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bonnie questionned

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged hom not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is" Elena was getting angrier.

"But enough talking about me. What's between you and Lucien?" Elena suddenly interrupted, and it took me a few moments to realize she was talking to me.

"There's nothing to say. We're friends" I managed to mumble.

"Oh, come on. I always know when you're hiding something. Spill it" Bonnie said faking serious.

Stefan's POV

Damon and Liz were at the front door while I was sitting in the parlor, still listening to them. Liz exited and Damon shut the door. I got up and vamp speeded over to Damon. I grabbed him by his shirt and held him against the door.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" I screamed

"Get off of me. A… don't touch me. B… If I had I wouldn't have been so obvious about it. C…There's another vampire in town" Well, it let me doubtful. I mean, I'm not sure about anything when it comes to Damon. But it could also be Tristan who'up to God knows what. Or… there could be another vampire in town.

Isabel's POV

I just parted ways with Elena at the front of the school. I continued to walk forward when I met those dark eyes I knew all too well. _Lucien._ He was here, at the school, in front of me

"Hi" He stood up. "We need to talk" He seemed serious.

"About what?" But I suspected I knew all too well what he wanted to talk about.

"You already know. About what happened last night" He seemed more and more serious.

"I… I… don't know" I mumbled

"That's okay. Take any time you need" I don't know why but I and _he_ didn't seem so convinced by that. "Apart from that, there's another vampire town. So until we know what he's doing here and what he wants, I want you to be careful". He didn't smile at all, which was unusual for him. Then, when he was about to leave "But I'm not going to wait indefinitely" I could hear his voice but he didn't open his mouth. Was it in my head

Third POV

Damon turned to face the entrance of the warehouse. He walked up the steps and opened the door, entering the warehouse. He looked around as he walked deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, Logan Fell shooted Damon multiple times. He groaned in pain and fell on his knees to the floor. Logan was approaching him.

"I have tons of there wooden bullets, so nothing funky. Logan was circling around Damon, holding the gun. Outside the building, the man-who-was-standing-across-the -road… was still standing across the road. Le listened as Logan shooted Damon in the shoulder and as he screamed in pain.'

"You made me like this" Logan crouched in front of Damon.

"I killed you. I didn't turn you" There was the interesting part, the part that the man across the road would like to know.

Isabel's Pov

The career fair was in full swing at the school. Not like I knew what I wanted to do. Did I would even have a future. I mean, I'm a witch, this city is packed with vampires and… one of them just kissed me two days prior. I was approaching Matt and Elena when Elena re-entered the tray.

"What about you, Isabel Jones? You still haven't told me what happened between you and Lucien and I want all the details" she spoke smilingly

"There's nothing much to say. He kissed me. And then I got inside the house and locked the door. That 's all" I finally admitted.

"You mean, you didn't kiss him back" she seemed surprised. I didn't want to answer that, so I just walked away.

Third POV

"What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals" Logan spoke calmer than earlier.

"The journals?" Damon sounded confused

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals on their kids. Come on man, you gotta tell me. How can you walk in the sun?" Logan pleaded

"Who turned you?" Damon replied back.

"You know, I've been really nice so far but I will kill you" Logan started to lose his temper again. The man across the road was still listening to the skirmish, but, this time, he decided that it was time to intervene.

"Then you'll never know" Damon stood up "You're not answering my question"

"You first" Logan talked back

"It seems we're a bit of an impasse then, doesn't?" Damon finally managed to stand up despite his wounds.

"I have things to do, people to kill. Guess I'll be needing a little head start" Logan was about to shoot at Damon again when a hand coming out from nowhere prevented him from doing so.

"I don't think so, Mr. Fell," the man said. Judging that the man was too strong for him, Logan vamp speeded out of the warehouse and disappeared in the night.

"Couldn't you have come earlier and spared me the unnecessary holes into my skin?' Damon was angry

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Salvatore. Better not to forget who's in charge here" _Tristan_ threatened.

"And you better remember whom your allies are" Damon retorted before storming out into the night.

Isabel's POV

I was leaning against a wall when I noticed someone leaning against the wall across me. And that was none other than Lucien. There… we were going to have it… THE conversation.

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan a path for your future" I paused. "You were looking for me," I noticed. I then walked over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Lucien walked over to me.

"You know, I was a servant when I was human. I didn't have any future. Becoming a vampire basically freed me. _That_ was my future" He said seriously. He was right behind me – very close to me –. I didn't say anything because I did not know what to answer to that statement. So I looked away.

"So, what about you? What are your plans for your future?" He smiled

"I' sorry Lucien. But I'm not discussing my future with you. Because everything you just said made clear that you're not gonna be in it" I spoke at him and left. He followed me out of the room. Now that I'm rethinking that, he was making clear that he would not take no for an answer. And just then our eyes fell upon… Logan Fell. You knew the dead guy of the news.

"Isabel, why don't you go somewhere else?" Lucien suggested. Seeing that the situation would go… tenser; I did what he said. I did not go very far though because I didn't know why but I wanted to be there if anything happened to Lucien. From where I was standing, I could see that the conversation was very… animated.

Third POV

Damon hanged up the phone with Sheriff Forbes and opened Logan's trunk. He grabbed a tire iron.

"Gonna try this one more time" Damon was swinging the tire iron, indicating he would harm Logan "Who turned you?"

"I told you I don't know" Logan insisted but clearly not in the dominating position anymore.

"This tire iron could take your head clean off" He was holding it in a swinging position"

"How can you side with him?" Logan pleaded

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" Damon asked the last time.

"I don't know. This time, Logan was almost begging for his life"

"Oh well, you're screwed" Damon started to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head

"Wait, wait! I do know" Logan knew this was his last chance

"You're lying" Damon replied

"There's another way to get into that tomb underneath the church. Just ask him" Logan admitted

Isabel's POV

Stefan entered the school and stood up at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena. As soon as we saw him, we quickly walked over to him

"Caroline" Elena inquired worriedly. And I was just like her.

"She's ok. I took her home. She was shaken up. But all she knows is that Logan attacked her. Nothing else" Stefan reassured us.

"Where's Logan" I wondered

"Damon's dealing with him". Honestly, I didn't want to hear anything else about it. I could sense that Elena and Stefan needed some time alone, so I decided to go home and to bed after that long hard day. I was walking in the hallways toward the exit when I stumbled upon Lucien.

"Where are you going?'" He inquired

"Home" I walked past him. But when I was about to walk through the door, I felt the need to turn back to him and I asked "Do you want me to take you to your place?".

"Okay" he simply answered and went with me.

We pulled up to the driveway of his home. It was a big property outside of town at the border of the woods.

"You asked me what I wanted my future to be. Honestly, I don't know. For all my life, I've been rejected because I am different. I guess that I will always be different" He got out of the car and I remained in it for a moment, but eventually I got out. He was walking from the driveway towards the house. I ran to him. He stopped on the porch and turned to face me. I didn't know what feeling came over me at that time, but I put my lips on his… and he kissed me back.

Third POV.

Logan was exiting the warehouse. He moved to his car but head a loud clang from behind him. He turned around to investigate and then turned back towards his car. Alaric was blocking his way

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"A friend of Jenna's" Alaric replied

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think that makes you brave. But actually, it makes you pretty stupid." Alaric slowly took the hidden stake from inside his sleeve. Alaric tried to attack Logan but he was faster than him and threw Alaric to the ground. Logan was towering Alaric threatening him. Suddenly, Logan was abruptly stopped in his tracks, and he fell to the ground… dead, a hole in his back and his heat next to him.

"Humans… ready to do the most stupid things for love" Tristan sighed.


End file.
